


Elixir of Long Life

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 16 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Hooch/Poppy, outdoor sex, "If I could do it all again", confession, chartreuse.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Elixir of Long Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 16 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Hooch/Poppy, outdoor sex, "If I could do it all again", confession, chartreuse.

"Oh, that's nice," Rolanda said after taking a sip of the yellowy-green liqueur.

"Chartreuse. Made in France from over a hundred different herbs." Poppy sat down beside her on the blanket with her own small glass. "One a day keeps the Healer away."

Rolanda turned toward Poppy and grinned. "What if I enjoy having a Healer close by?"

"I must confess I like that as well." Poppy squeezed her hand. "If I could do it all again..." she started but Rolanda cut her off.

"Nonsense, Poppy." She took another sip of the herbal liqueur. "Times were different when we were young. Our relationship would have been frowned upon."

Poppy nodded, though she still had a look of sadness on her face. "You're right. I know you are."

"Of course, I am," Rolanda said, making Poppy laugh. She set her empty glass down in the grass and lay back, the sun warm on her face. "You should get out of the castle more often. We could get up to all sorts of mischief together."

"What sort of mischief?" Poppy asked, lying down beside her. 

Rolanda wrapped an arm around her, bringing her close. "The sort the gets students detention."

"Mmm," Poppy hummed, her hand settling low on Rolanda's stomach. "Good thing the students are gone for the summer, then."

Rolanda grasped her wrist and moved her hand lower. "Yes, it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Anything I gleaned about Chartreuse, including the title, was found [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chartreuse_\(liqueur\)).


End file.
